Surprise
by TishaLiz
Summary: A zzdoricorezz Original One Shot story. Set in G-Rev after Kai defeats Brooklyn. Kai get injured in his match so he decides to go and hide to recover his strength only to be found by Boris. What will Boris do to an already injured Kai?


**This is a One Shot chapter story by zzdoricorezz. I've done a little editing and spell check to re upload it for everyone to read again. All credit goes to zzdoricorezz.**

 **TishaLiz**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. It belongs to Takao Aoki.

No yaoi, No rape, No sexual abuse. !

Rated for some more weirdness...

 **Surprise**

 **By zzdoricorezz**

"Finish him now Dranzer!"

I send Dranzer straight at Brooklyn's blade and hit it out of the beydish ending the round. Brooklyn falls to his knees, the crowd goes wild, the rest of the bladebreakers standing behind me cheering.

The victory was one of my greatest but it doesn't completely dawn on me. I'm completely exhausted, how I'm still standing is a surprise, even to me.

I keep standing in the same position, I don't want to move. Fearing that if I move I'll lose my balance and fall. After a few seconds of gathering my thoughts I turn around and look down at the few steps in between me and the hallway. I swallow and carefully make my way down the steps, walking tall, making sure no one knows of how weak I feeling right now.

I reach the last step and I'm relieved when I make it all the way down and still standing. I figure now the hard part is over, now just to get to the hallway where there are no witnesses. I take another few confident steps and then suddenly my energy just drains and I feel myself falling forwards my feet staying put behind. It's like I'm in a trance, it's happening in slow motion.

Then suddenly my senses return and I realise I'm falling and just before Tyson catches me. The thought of someone helping me scares me enough to muster up enough energy to bring one foot forward and hold myself up. That was close, I would really of hated it if I'd collapsed in front of all these people.

The rest of the team comes rushing closer. "Should we call a medic?" Ray asks.

Really Ray what made you think I need a medic? I smile to myself, even though I'm on my last string of energy I still have some of my sarcasm left.

"I think we better take him to a doctor." Tyson answers. The thought of doctors, clean white clothes, needles, the smell of chemicals quickly flashes through my head. "No way, I'm okay." I pull myself up. "I don't need your help." I tried my best not let that come out too harsh.

I turn away and head towards the hallway hearing Tyson say he wants to battle me after all this. Another battle is the last thing I want to think about, right now I'd just like to get a heartbeat's rest. As I get closer to the hallway Tyson shouts something, I'm so focused on getting away from all these people I don't even hear what her saying. I just lift my hand thinking to myself, 'whatever Tyson'.

I enter the hallway and collapse just as I'm out of sight. I fall to my knees and before I know it I'm leaning against the wall, I'm more worn out than what I thought. I hang my head forward and close my eyes, it feels so nice just to relax my aching muscles.

Further down the hallway I hear a door opening and a group of people come walking out. I can hear them getting closer to the corner where I am. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I scrape together the last bit of energy, I have no idea from where and then I push myself up from my knees and struggle to walk towards the elevator. I only notice now my left knee seems to be in a lot of pain.

I step into the elevator and push the button to go up, as far as I know I still have my room here at BEGA. The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open, I stand leaning against the side of the elevator for a few more seconds and then I start making my way to the room just a few doors to the left.

I'm able to open the door and slam it shut behind me a little harder than what I anticipated. I reach the bed and just let myself fall down on my back. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and let myself sink into the soft blankets. It feels better than the last few nights I spent on the streets after my first defeat at the hands of Brooklyn. I smile, still very pleased with myself for defeating Brooklyn this time round.

I'm just about to drift away into a peaceful sleep when there's knock on the door. I'm sure no one knows that I'm here, besides who would come looking for me? I just ignore it, I'm definitely not going to answer. Not like I have the strength.

I listen intently for who ever it is at the door to walk away but instead I hear the door opening. When I closed the door behind me, the idea of locking it didn't really cross my mind. The door closes and I can hear someone walking closer. I force my eyes open to slits to see who it is, only to find Boris coming closer. I close my eyes, great what does he want?

"What..." My throat is dry and I couldn't get the rest of the sentence out.

"Hush, hush." Boris tells me and then he sits down on the bed next to me. This sends alarms ringing in my head, I'm far too weak to even say something let alone fight.

Boris reaches out and grips me softly by my chin and then he moves my head slightly side to side inspecting the wounds on my face. He then let's go of my chin and then he pulls me up into a sitting position. Now that I've had some rest the pain from the wounds are ten times as bad. I feel like crying out from the stretching of the wounds but grit my teeth only letting out a little moan of discomfort insisted, Boris is the last person I'm going to show the emotion of pain to.

Boris pulls off my scarf and throws it over to the bedside table. He then he pulls off my shirt that's been torn to pieces, before he lays me back down. Boris stand up and then he takes off my shoes one by one before taking me by my left knee and starts feeling around it, like he's searching for the point of pain. He must've seen my leg seizing in pain when I walked out of the stadium.

He places his finger right on the spot where the pain is and then applies pressure. My face flinches in pain as I fight the urge to yell out. Boris pulls my leg up into a bending position and then places a pillow underneath to elevate it which helps with the pain.

I then hear Boris walking away. I force my eyes open again just to see Boris disappearing into the bathroom. I close my eyes again, I keep swallowing trying to clear my throat to speak and ask Boris what he's doing. I hear Boris opening the small cupboard which contains the basic medicines and First Aid kit, every room in the entire BEGA building has one.

After not too much time Boris comes back and sits back down right next to me. I keep laying as still as I can, almost shaking. I have no idea what to do, not like I can do much at this moment.

Boris opens a bottle of medicine, some anti infection cream. I can tell by the smell. Then I hear the bottle being tipped upside down.

I flinch slightly when I feel a cold sensation on my cheek where Boris is wiping away the blood on the wound. Boris gently wipes over the wounds cleaning them while not saying one word. My head is spinning, not only from the pain but the confusion of this is making it worse. Why would Boris be doing this?

"Why?" I manage to whisper, that's all I have energy for.

"Who else is going to take care of you?" Boris answers me like his behaviour isn't something odd.

For some strange reason I'm suddenly feel cared for.

Boris continues and cleans the long cut across my chest and then he closes the bottle and places it on the bedside table.

He places his hand on my forehead and then softly strokes my hair back from it hanging over my face. Then he stands up and he pulls the blanket over me and then walks over towards the door.

As Boris opens the door and is just about to leave he stops and turns back.

There's a moment of silence. "I was wrong." Boris states and then he leaves, closing the door behind him softly.

End of Story


End file.
